The use of the Internet for purposes that extend beyond the current model of Web browsers interacting with Websites is growing rapidly. In particular, many devices are now being exposed on the Internet so as to enable interactions with those devices from devices and applications that are also connected to the Internet. As a result of this increasing usage of the Internet for interaction with connected devices, commonly called the Internet of Things (IOT), there is a growing demand for technology that enables these interactions to be performed securely in a way that protects the privacy of the data being exchanged in the interactions.